Traditional map navigation applications contain many features. The features themselves contain a wide variety of attributes for the roads, routes, links, or other items that are used in constructing maps by the map navigation applications. Typically, highly automated driving (HAD) databases have an even larger number of attributes due to the requirements of the HAD system which requires the driving decisions to be made by the HAD system. Similarly, advanced driver assistance systems (ADAS) and autonomous driving systems (ADS) may also use databases with a large number of attributes. Modern database systems complying with the Navigation Database Standard (NDS) may store several hundred different attributes. Additionally, links in a database may be grouped together by similar attributes. The attributes are normally stored along with other features in one loading unit. The loading unit might be files or a consecutive unit of bytes in a binary large object within a database file. In NDS these loading units are binary large objects or BLOBs. BLOBs are stored under NDS in relational tables which highlight the relationship between attributes, links, etc. The attributes for links are stored over several BLOBs, which may or may not be in separate locations from each other, in an effort to avoid loading of unnecessary information into a navigation application, HAD system, ADAS system, or ADS system. However, updating particular attributes, or accessing particular attributes may be cumbersome because it requires updating or accessing an entire BLOB.